Love and music
by spike.theboss
Summary: after getting his heart broken by rarity, spike attends the gala to find himself falling in love with Octavia. the two fall in love and eventually get married as this story covers from when the couple first met to the day they died.


Love and music By: Elijah Rodriguez

**CHAPTER 1: JUST THE BEGINING **A loud beeping noise filled the room as a small purple hand came down and crushed it. "I swear I'm going to throw this out the damn widow one day." The young reptile spoke. Spike then threw himself out of his bed. He looked at the clock that had 6:25 written across it in neon green coloring. Spike walked slowly limped to the bathroom. Spike yawned as he used the bathroom. He then walked out into the kitchen as he began to prepare eggs and bacon when he heard a screeching noise. "There chicken eggs peewee, I promise." Spike said reassuring his pet phoenix that he was not feasting on peewee's own kind. Spike then walked over to grab his cell phone. He dialed the number for voice mail and began to listen to the only voice mail he had, from twilight. "Hey spike, sorry I couldn't catch you at a good time. I just wanted to make sure you settled in okay, I know moving pretty hard on someponies and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Call me back when you get this, love you, goodbye." Twilight was right; times had been hard for him so far. Spike then went back into his room to grab something from his night table. The small flame lit the end of the joint as spike took a small hit from it. Spike exhaled and coughed a little bit before repeating until the joint was too small to smoke. Spike's eyes where almost bloodshot red now. The smoke detector then went off as peewee and spike put out the small blaze. "Well there goes breakfast, I'll just order out." Spike said as he got his hoodie ready as he was about to head out for the day. "I'll see you later peewee, don't burn the house down while I'm gone." Spike joked as he left for the day spike had finally invested in a car which made traveling a lot easier. Spike had lived on the borderline of canterlot and ponyville, walking would have taken a half hour. Spike was on his way to an event in canterlot but before he had to run some errands.

**CHAPTER 2: PREPARING FOR THE BIG NIGHT**

"OUCH!" spike screamed as the sharp needle poked his scales as the tailor was sewing up a new suit for him. His wasn't a small dragon anymore; he was a tall as twilight. "Sorry about that Mr. Spike, that will be 20 bits." His tailor spoke. Spike paid the pony, took the tuxedo and left. He then headed off to ponyville. He arrived at the library in a matter of 15 minutes. "Twi, you home?" He yelled into the empty library. Spike walked upstairs to find twilight passed out on her bed. Spike smiled and decided to let her sleep a little bit longer. He started up his purple bmw with green interior and drove off to the florist to pick up some roses. He was now headed for carousel boutique. Spike's car pulled up to the building where the love of his life worked. Spike was finally going to tell rarity how he felt. He had been hopelessly in love with her for some time. Spike opened the door, like the library it too had been empty. He then heard a small noise coming from rarity's bedroom. Spike had walked over to the door and gently opened it. Spike's jaw had dropped to the floor at what he saw. Rarity, the mare he loved so, was now making out with another colt. "R…r….rarity?" spike said trying to control the tears from pouring out of his eyes. Rarity tried to catch up with the young dragon that had now started running. Spike got into his car and pounded down on the gas pedal. Now traveling at 105 miles per hour, spike had reached his home in 10 minutes, a new record. Spike ran inside and destroyed anything that reminded him of rarity. Spike was now lying on his bed, crying uncontrollably. Spike stopped and then turned on his TV'. Spike had now dozed off because of his tiring day. Spike didn't wake up until the next evening. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" spike said. Spike started up his car and drove off. The beautiful city of canterlot was shimmering for the grand galloping gala. Spike got dressed in the car. He walked out and met up with the main six. "Spike! How have you been?" twilight asked as she hugged the dragon. "I've been fine, thanks." Spike said smiling. He had glanced over at rarity; she was with the colt he saw her sucking face with. "So I see you met rarity's new colt friend Tyler." Twilight said worried about spike's reaction. "yeah." Spike sighed as he and his friends entered the gala. Spike blitzed over to the bar, "I want four shot glasses of applejack Daniels right now." Spike demanded. Spike guzzled down the shots of alcohol in less than 10 seconds flat. Spike had then drunk a glass of water to clear his head. He saw rarity and Tyler dancing together, his heart died on the inside. He went out on the dance floor alone to get a better look at the band. It was the same band that had always played but something was different, then spike saw her.

**CHAPTER 3: LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

Spike stared into the mare's eyes as she stared back. They giggled at each other and showed each other a playful smile. The song finished and the band left the stage for intermission. The mare walked down the steps. They had finally met face to face for the first time. The mare looked stunning with her gray coat, her laid back darker gray mane, her bright light purple eyes. They smiled at each other until spike spoke up, "Oh, dear pardon my rude manners milady, I'm spike how lovely to make your acquaintance." The dragon said bowing at the mare. "No please Mr. Spike, it was rude not to speak up first, I'm Octavia, the cellist it the royal canterlot orchestra." The regal pony said in her lovely sophisticated voice. "Well Ms. Octavia, it is most lovely to meet you this fair evening." Spike said kissing the mare's hoof. Octavia had blushed at how much of gentlemen he was, especially for a dragon. "Might I offer you a drink?' spike asked smiling. "That would be lovely Mr. Spike." Octavia said. "Oh please if you could lose the Mr., if it's alright with you." Spike said. "Same here than spike." Octavia said smiling. The two sat at the bar laughing and talking about their interests. "I also love to play the piano and the acoustic guitar, you get a lot better sound out of it than from an electric guitar." Spike said trying to brag. "Oh my, I'd love to hear you play sometime." Octavia said amazed by the dragon's news. "Hey, how much longer is this gala?" spike asked. Octavia showed spike another playful smile and a wink of her eye, "I could always say I'm too tired to play." Octavia said looking at spike with a wink. Octavia and spike arrived at a small building with a sign that said Donut Joe's bakery. They walked into the building to be greeted by the owner. "Hey Joe, the piano still here?" spike asked. The owner nodded and pointed over to an old piano that spike had stepped up to. Spike than began to play moonlight sonata by Beethoven. Octavia was amazed at the dragon's skills; he could play the piano better than any colt she had met. Octavia couldn't resist pulling out her cello any play along. The two where now play wonderful music as a duo. The duet continued until donut Joe broke the news the shop was closed. Spike and Octavia left the bakery laughing and listening to the radio in spike's car as he dropped Octavia off at her home. "Tonight was wonderful spike." Octavia said looking at spike. "I wish I could see you again." Spike said. "How about tomorrow at seven?" Octavia asked. "Sure!" spike said with glee. "Good, see you then spike." Octavia said as she gave spike a small kiss on the dragon's lips as she went into her house. Spike drove back to his apartment, happy as can be. He want home and went to sleep, he had to be ready for his big date.

**CHAPTER 4: DATE NIGHT **

Spike was awoken in the morning by a loud banging on his door. "Who the buck is this?" Spike said cursing as he opened his door. Twilight than ran up spike crying and giving him a loving hug. "Thank celesta you're alright, I was so worried!" twilight said sobbing. "Yeah, I'm fine I was out with a friend, now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for my date tonight." Spike said pulling the mare off of him. "You have a date?" twilight said looking puzzled, she was sure spike could find love again but right after finding out rarity was in a relationship? Especially how he figured out, the poor thing. "Yeah I met her at the gala, why, is that weird or something?' spike asked, why did she say it like that? "No, I'm just glad to see you moved on." Twilight said to the puzzled dragon. Spike smiled as he picked up the phone and dialed the number to a fancy restaurant in canterlot. "Um yes. I'd like a table at 7:30." Spike asked. After a long feud with the staff, they agreed to let enter the eating establishment at 7:30. Spike got into his car as finished up his routine and drove off. Spike rang the doorbell to find that a beautiful mare in a small white dress with a flower in her laid back mane had answered it. "Octavia! You look stunning!" spike said as he admired the pony. "Thank you spike." The blushing cellist said looking at her date as he escorted her to the car. They drove off and arrived at cu de ra, canterlot's fanciest restaurant. After being seated and ordering their meal the two sat and giggled at each other's jokes, just then spike was struck in the face by a stallions hoof. "That I'll show you not to steal my girl!" Tyler said as he continued to pound on the dragon despite rarity's pleads for mercy. Spike's face was broken and bloody within minutes as he slowly stopped breathing. The stallion stood and watched in awe as the wounds healed up and spike's muscles started to expand. The now buff dragon stared Tyler in the face as he spoke, "You really shouldn't have done that." Spike punched Tyler across the room as he landed outside the food place. Spike then clawed at Tyler until he was in the same state that spike was in. "Don't kill me." Tyler pleaded. "I won't kill you, but you don't need this spike said as he tore his claw into Tyler's stomach and ripped out his appendix. Spike dropped the organ and walked back inside. "Check pleas-" spike was interrupted as Octavia lips rammed onto his as they began the make out, Octavia then broke the kiss and cried, "Oh thank celesta you're still alive, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Octavia then slowly spoke, "I guess… I love you spike." Spike's eyes widen but he then hugged her and simply said, "I love you too Octavia."

**CHAPTER 5: THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR (FOR QUESTIONS AND SUCH)**

After that night and over a span of months since, spike and Octavia had officially become a couple and eventually moved into spike's apartment together. Canterlot and ponyville both looked beautiful covered in snow on hearths warming day as spike and Octavia lay by the tree sleeping. "It's getting cold." Octavia said shivering. "It's ok, We're here love for each other will keep us warm." Spike said kissing the mare. Hearths warming day began as spike and Octavia exchanged gifts. Spike had got Octavia some pony lingerie for the bedroom. Octavia gave spike a new purple and green jacket with his name written in fire rubies. The two enjoyed a lovely dinner with Octavia's parents and had then celebrated with twilight and her friends. The night went off great as the two sat with coco and watched specials the rest of the day before heading in. The city of canterlot glew as ponies young and old filled the streets on New Year's Eve to bring in the New Year. "These seats are wonderful!" Octavia said as they sat across form the ball hanging above canterlot castle. Spike and Octavia started to count down from then till they hit one. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everypony in equestria shouted as laughter could be heard from the streets. As the two walked home, spike then tripped and landed on his knee and let out a small yelp of pain. "Are you ok spike?" Octavia asked as she when to help her dragonfriend up. "Yeah, I just want to do this." Spike said as he pulled out small ring with an emerald in it. "Octavia, will you marry me?" spike asked smiling at the lovely mare. Octavia began tearing up as she screamed, "Yes! Yes spike I will marry you!" the two then shared as kiss above the city of canterlot on New Year's Day.

**CHAPTER 6: WEDDING BELLS**

It only took a matter of two weeks to prepare Spike and Octavia's wedding. Octavia now sat in her room, looking at herself in her dress. "You look beautiful." Vinyl scratch, Octavia's ex mare friend said as she helped her into her dress. "Thanks Vinyl, do you think spike will like it? The mare said staring at the unicorn waiting for an answer. "He'll love it." Vinyl spoke putting the final touches on the dress. Spike looked diaper as he slid into his tuxedo. "Do y'all think this is a good idea?" Big Macintosh, applejack's brother and a close friend of spike said. "Yeah mac, I love her and she feels the same way for me." Spike said putting the final touches on his own outfit slipping on a flower to his tuxedo to add a lovely feel to it. Pinkie pie had enjoyed helping her friend prepare for his own wedding, she only thought it would be to rarity, who was invited as long as Tyler was nowhere in sight. Spike hated Tyler still after the brawl they had that one night back in canterlot. Tyler had healed up and now feared spike, not wanting to go anywhere in fear of running into him. What spike didn't know was that Tyler and Rarity had broken up on New Year's, when spike have purposed to Octavia. She couldn't take his anger anymore. Pinkie had set everything according to plan. The wedding march played across the room as the lovely mare Octavia had walked out with her father around her arm. The pastor wasted no time getting into the vows and I dos. "You may now-" he was interrupted the couple who were already far ahead of him as they kissed before heading out. Large mechanical wings came from spikes back as they flew off into the sunset. These two had now become one.

**CHAPTER 7: HONEYMOON IN PARADISE **

"Spike, this cruise was a great idea." Octavia spoke as the two lay in bed together. "Yeah, but next time could you be a little quieter?" spike asked referring to Octavia's loud screams of pleasure when the two made love. "Well in my defense, it's the classy girls that are the craziest." Octavia said in a seductive tone winking to spike, who now was slightly aroused. The two had enjoyed their honeymoon together, traveling to exotic countries, meeting new people and trying new things. They went swimming with dolphins at one point. Spike and his underwater companion ripped through the waves as they swam at incredible speeds. Octavia and her dolphin simply sat in the water and enjoyed each other's company. The two also enjoyed the gym. Octavia worked on her curves as spike went to boxing training. Spike's fists moved at lightning fast speeds, hitting his target with every powerful blow. "Bet you couldn't a round with me." Iron will chuckled; he remembered the dragon from his last visit from ponyville. Iron will strapped his gloves on as the fight was ready to begin. With a single ring of the bell, the match began. From the start, iron will pounded the dragon, but spike kept strong as he took blow after blow before hitting the bull with a powerful left hook to the face. Three of iron wills teeth fell out as he stood back up. Spike then continued to pound away at the bull with intense force. With one powerful charged uppercut, iron will's jaw snapped as he flew into the ceiling. Spike spat a small amount of blood as he then walked over to Octavia. "Let's hit the club." Spike said as he took Octavia's arm and the two walked off. The club was packed to its max as the two finished their drinks and headed to the dance floor. "You sure you got this?" spike asked as Octavia pulled him in for a kiss. "I got this." She said as the couple began to dance. The two were dancing like no pony had ever seen. The rhythm seemed to be with Octavia as she showed a side not even spike had seen. She let her mane down as she danced around spike, rubbing against him with every movement becoming more erotic by the second. As the song came to an end, Octavia pulled spike in for a wet sloppy kiss, as their tongues danced on each other as everypony watched the two until Octavia pulled herself off spike. The cruise ended two days after that. Spike saw that Octavia was sad; as he went ask her what the problem was, she blurted out, "Spike! I'm pregnant!" Spike's eyes widened, "WHAT!"

**CHAPTER 8: EXPECTING**

Spike had no time to wait; he had to prepare for what was ahead. Spike had been working his behind off to prepare a nursery. Spike had spent days but had finally found a house in ponyville where he could raise his new family. He had also just finished the crib. His friends had been helping out by giving spike money to afford what he needed to help raise the little one. Spike had promised to pay them back but they said it was no problem at all. Octavia was taking classes on learning how to raise a child while spike worked all day. They had no time to see each other, only when they slept. Spike had also enlisted twilight to help them raise the filly in case they would meet a sad fate early down the road. Twilight just cried and hugged spike letting him know that she was ready for this. The days grew near as spike and Octavia were ready to take the next step and become parents. "Spike, um I think my water broke." Octavia said. Spike's eyes widened as they raced to the car. They arrived at the hospital just in time. Octavia screamed in pain as she held spike's hand, knowing that good would come from all this pain. After a long day, Octavia held her young colt in her hands. New life had now begun. "What should we name him?" spike asked. After pondering Octavia said. "What about hotshot?" Spike smiled and kissed his wife and son. "Sure, hotshot it is." The family hugged together for the first time, it seemed all it took was love and music for spike and Octavia to meet fall in love and start a family.

**EPIOLOG **

The family grew. Octavia had a mare named heatwave. Hotshot and heatwave both resembled their mother and father. Hotshot grew to become a mechanic and helped repair broken items all over equestria. Heatwave became a weather mare in baltimare and both helped their parents out in their later years. They would always visit for main holidays to spend as one big family, a family that was formed by love and music that held a bond till they both died. They were even buried together. As spike said about his love for Octavia, "True love will never die."


End file.
